


Sucker

by blvkkcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, i blame the jonas brothers for this, im kinda just going with it, kinda smutty??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkkcat/pseuds/blvkkcat
Summary: "I am a sucker for all the subliminal things."Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy weren't the couple you'd expect. A good boy with a bad girl? Well, a good boy can make a bad girl good. Unfortunately, the bad girl makes the good boy bad.[title based on the song Sucker by The Jonas Brothers]





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while listening to sucker by the jonas brothers. go stream it!!!

_I'm Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. Fighting crime, putting the bad guys in jail. It's what I do._

 

_What I also do, is date one of the bad guys. Well, bad girl. The Black Cat to be exact, Felicia Hardy._

 

_I've been trying to make her go straight for a while now, and by a while I mean almost up to a year._

 

_It's exhausting to say the least. Just when you think she has, you've got some new interior decorations._

 

_I love her, don't get me wrong. She can be sweet, and caring. When she wants to._

 

_Some people have told me to give up on her, just break up with her. She's not worth my time._

 

_But they don't know her like I do. And there's something about her, that I just can't get enough of._

 

_I'm a sucker for her._

 

Peter sat on the couch of his apartment, changing the channels. He sighed, finally picking something and watching it.

 

His eyes shifted from the T.V. to the wall beside it, a painting that hadn't been on that wall before, was hanging there.

 

"Dammit, Felicia." He said to himself, getting up and taking the painting down. "Babe?" he called out, holding the painting in his hands.

 

Felicia walked out of their room, a tiny bounce in her step. "Yes, my love?" she responded, ignoring the artwork in his hands.

 

Peter held the painting out towards her and asked, "what's this?" Felicia looked down at the painting and grabbed it from him.

 

"What? I saw it and it matched the theme in here." she put the painting back on the wall, turning to Peter.

 

Peter sighed, "Felicia, we can't have stolen items here." He didn't take the painting down again, leaving it up for now.

 

He took Felicia's hands in his, "I know, we have our separate lives. But, bringing that into our home isn't the best." Felicia looked into his eyes, holding onto his hands. 

 

"I know, I just... You know me, I like this. I shouldn't but I do... I can return it." she said, she always wanted Peter to be happy. If he wanted something gone, she would get rid of it. 

 

Peter nodded, he knew having her return something would've made her upset. But having it with them wasn't a good idea. "Please, by the end of the week. You can keep it up for now."

 

She smiled, kissed his cheek and sat down on the couch.

 

_See what I mean? She can be nice when she wants to. And it's usually at the right moment too._

_However, she likes to "forget" to bring the items back. Me having to return them myself. It's alright, I mean, I'll do it._

_It just happens often, and I'm starting to grow a disliking for it._

 

Peter sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head as he pulled her close.

 

Moments like this were calm. Relaxing. Nothing like every other moment they share. Peter liked these moments.

 

Felicia was the opposite. Well, she liked them but she didn't like them happening all the time. She was more of a down and dirty type.

 

She liked hands on affection, whereas Peter liked the small interactions. Like, flowers and chocolates. The cliches.

 

Which is why, Felicia didn't like them. She was all about adventure and exploring new things. He liked sticking to the basics, and growing off that.

 

Recently, Peter had been growing more off of Felicia's ways. Sudden spikes of adrenaline would hit and he would want to do the craziest of things.

 

The most recent, was webbing her to the bed instead of the normal handcuffs or rope. Leaving her stuck there for another hour after they finished.

 

Peter didn't mind, he thought they fit together. Like they were a puzzle and once they found each other, the pieces fit.

 

Of course, sometimes things would changed. They would get into tiny arguments and the pieces wouldn't fit as much anymore.

 

Felicie cuddled into Peter, not feeling like her usual self. "Someone wants to cuddle." Peter said, causing Felicia to look up at him.

 

"Yeah, well.." she spoke, Peter knowing the regular her would show through. "It doesn't have to be just cuddling.."

 

Peter sighed, knowing he shouldn't give in. But did anyways. "Oh, really?" he said with a smirk, laying her down.

 

_And, there it is. Her way with words._

_Her charm, that I just can't get enough of. If this were any other girl, I don't think I'd end up having sex._

_But with her, she could say anything and make me want to. I mean, I set her up this time. But the other times?_

_She's once told me she felt like she threw her back out, and needed help fixing that. Our way of fixing it was to throw it back ourselves._

_I want something more romantic, everyone wants that. The dates, the movie nights. The whole, cute sh-bang._

_But as I said, Felicia Hardy is different. And you know what?_

_I'm a sucker for different._

 

Peter and Felicia finished, him covering his lower half with the bed sheet. Felicia covering herself and cuddling back into Peter, again, something unlike her.

 

"So, back to cuddling I see." he said, looking down at the top of her head which was placed on his chest. She chuckled, "yeah...A little bit of cuddling doesn't hurt." 

 

Peter smiled. This was something he liked, something he wanted the two to do normally on a regular basis. Being nice and sweet in the relationship was something he wanted.

 

But, she turned away. Facing the wall, Peter shifted so he spooned her. This was alright, not really the closeness he was hoping for, but it was something along those lines.

 

Felicia held onto his hands as they made their way in front of her. "Goodnight, babe." Felicia let out before dozing off. Peter sighed, snuggling his head into her back. Kissing her shoulder softly and whispering, "goodnight."

 

_This wasn't new. We fuck, get somewhat soft and then she turns away. But it's when she turns away, that I start longing for her. I start wanting her more and more each time._

 

_It's this idea of a chase, that's her thing. She loves when I chase her, try to get to her. It's eventful and sometimes it takes a while. I get there and then she starts an entire new thing to start a whole new adventure for me._

 

_Felicia doesn't even say when she's doing this. It's a subliminal thing that I pick up on every time she does it. And call me stupid, but I love that. I know I shouldn't and I should just leave her like everyone says. That I deserve better._

 

_But if they knew how subtle and specific these messages were. How even when you're mad, it can change your mood in an instant. You don't want to leave her. And besides, I'm trying to help her, with the whole "Black Cat going straight" thing._

 

_But, I'm just going to sleep and see what adventure she takes me on in the morning is. Cause, there's always. Always. Something new with her_


End file.
